Everyone's Favourite
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS One-shot for Suburb's Pure Horace Mantis challenge #6. Kevin's convinced Macy has a favourite JONAS and he wants to know which one it is. Kevin/Macy.


_One-shot for Suburb's Pure Horace Mantis challenge #6.  
I've only ever heard the song once, don't care much for it, but I like this line._

_For Mary._

**Everyone's Favourite.**

**"_I'm standing here, but you don't see me.  
_**_**I'd give it all for that to change."**_

The thing about JONAS fans, or at least Kevin reckons, is that even the ones who say they don't have a favourite, do.

Every JONAS fan -secretly- has a favourite.

Kevin may not be the smartest but he sees.

He sees everything.

Like how people will come up and tell JONAS that they're their biggest fan but will then gaze longingly into Nick's eyes. Or get all tongue tied and embarrassed around Joe.

And then there's Kevin.

And he loves his fans.

But they don't seem to love him as much as they love his brothers.

Usually he's okay with that.

Usually he's okay with knowing that everyone has a favourite and it's not usually him.

He's the oldest after all.

Who wants an old guy when there's Joe and Nick?

Who wants the weird one when there's the funny or intense one?

But he loved every single one of his fans. (Even if they were -secretly- Nick or Joe fans)

He was okay with not being the favourite.

That was until he met _her_.

Macy Misa.

And it seemed as though she was the first fan he'd ever met that genuinely didn't have a favourite.

But that wasn't possible.

Everyone has a favourite.

At first he thought it was Joe, simply by the way she kept complimenting him and feeding his ego.

Then when the Randolph incident came about he was positive her favourite was Nick.

But, standing here, watching her, he's not so sure. She _always_ makes _him_ smile. Not Joe or Nick.

"Don't stop, believing! Hold on to that feeling!" She sang (badly) as she spun around the Atrium.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh.

Everyday when Macy thought everyone was gone home, she'd come and lose herself in the music. Sometimes it was JONAS. Sometimes it was music that Kevin often found himself singing along with.

Never once had Macy noticed Kevin standing there watching her.

Until today.

Macy spun around and locked eyes with Kevin, who instantly turned to leave and bashed his head off the door behind. Kevin fell backwards and winced as he came into contact with the floor.

Suddenly the music stopped and he heard Macy's footsteps sprint towards him.

"Kevin! Are you alright?" Macy asked, sliding down onto her knees.

"Yep, just my pride that's wounded, that's all." Kevin smiled, sitting up.

Macy scowled.

"Now, Kevin, I know you know I run track but you should know that I'm not that fast."

Kevin blinked. "Huh?" He asked and her face softened.

"I'm not fast enough to catch you unless you let me know you're here in the first place. Don't do that again. You had me worried there for a second."

Kevin smiled. Then his face furrowed.

"Macy, who's your favourite JONAS?"

Macy blinked.

"I love you all, you know that." She told him, but something in her eyes made him wonder.

"Mace," Kevin smiled. "You know I'd be okay if I wasn't your favourite JONAS right?"

He said it with such an even voice, he nearly believed himself.

But who was he kidding? _Of course_ he wanted to be Macy's favourite. But at the same time he wanted her to be able to see him as _Kevin_ and not just some superstar. He didn't want to be someone superficial.

He wanted her to look at him and actually see _him_.

Macy stood up.

And Kevin frantically stood up, about to apologize.

"But what if you were my favourite JONAS?" She began, pacing. "What if I felt like a failure of a JONAS fan every single day because I had a favourite? What if I had to compliment Joe or dress people up as Nick to try and _make_ myself believe that I could like you all equally? What if you had been the reason I liked JONAS so much in the first place? What if I went to my first concert and met you and thought you had to be the nicest guy on the planet? What if I had held onto that memory, knowing that I'd never again meet someone like you? What if I had worked _so hard_ to convince myself that I'd never meet you again and had to move on? What if you had showed up at the High School I go to and continued to be the nicest guy I've ever met? But what if I knew that_ I_ would never be _your_ favourite and I had to go on and on everyday pretending I didn't have a crush on you? What would you think of me then?" She took a deep breath. "Hypothetically speaking, of course." She finished.

Kevin stared at her wide-eyed. Macy Misa had a crush on him?

He was Macy Misa's favourite JONAS?

"I-I'm your favourite?" He stuttered.

Macy nodded. "By far my favourite." She mumbled.

Kevin coughed.

"What if I knew this girl and I really liked her, but I was afraid she only liked me because I was her favourite band member?" He asked, meekly.

"What if she was hoping that she only had a crush on you because you are her favourite but then you came to her school turned everything on it's head and proved her wrong. What if she knew the one guy she wanted was the one guy she couldn't have? And not because he was her favourite band member. But because he could have anyone."

Kevin took a step closer to her.

"What if he didn't want just anyone? What if he wanted her?"

Macy blushed.

"I think she'd be okay with that." She mumbled.

Kevin shifted nervously.

"What if this guy wanted to ask this girl out?"

Macy smiled.

"I think the girl would accept."

"Would it be rude of the guy to kiss her now?"

Macy shook her head.

"No. I think she'd like that."

* * *

_I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded/updated anything in ages. I wrote this in the waiting room of the Doctor's Surgery today. Got my Swine Flu shot. Fun.  
Guys, I need your help. I'm working on a Kevin/Macy, Joe/Stella multi-chapter and for some reason I just can't think of a name for it. Basically Kevin's trying to get to know Macy so he can ask her to the prom and Joe is trying to avoid his feelings for Stella (yes, I started it WAY before they got together. Those stupid PUNKS.) It's title at the moment is 'Accidentally In Love' but I don't really like that. Any ideas?  
Later dudes. :)_


End file.
